Remember Me
by talkingtothemoon38
Summary: Clary is not looking forward to being a sophomore. Especially when she has social anxiety and one of her classes is Theatre! She puts in a schedule change request and gets transferred into Nutrition and Wellness...whatever that is. There she gets put into a group with none other than THE golden god...named...Jace? Hey guys! This summary is crap, but you should check it out :)
1. The Last Normal Friday Night

**A/N: Here we go. This chapter wasn't planned at all. I wrote it in like an hour. I just sat down and forced myself to write. So it's just a filler chapter...but yay! Jordan! I'm doing a legit chapter soon. Within the next week...barring any complications. As always, I own nothing. And I love you guys! Byyyyyyeeee!**

"No, seriously. He was such an arrogant asshole," Clary said as she dropped onto Simon's king-sized bed.

"That's a little repetitive," Simon stated, stretching out on the bed next to Clary.

"Trust me. It needs to be repeated. God! I swear he was _the_ most-" Clary was cut off mid-sentence by the look on Simon's face. The look that said "Stop talking."

"Oh. Sorry, Si. Let's move off the topic of the asshole. Speaking of asses, seen Izzy's lately?" Clary hinted with a smirk.

"Yes, actually. We bumped into each other at the coffee shop today."

Simon was blushing like crazy, and Clary knew the reason why.

"Okay, I see what you did there, Fray. Come on, let's pick something to watch."

As Simon started searching through Netflix, Clary retreated back into her shell and thought more about the ship that she named "Sizzy."

What Clary said earlier was true, Simon and Izzy and Maia didn't really click...but she meant all together...because there was this weird love/some-kind-of-shape thing going on with them. See, Simon was head over heels for Izzy while Maia was head over heels for Simon...and Izzy was completely oblivious to Simon's emotions, but not Maia's. So naturally, Izzy wanted Maia, one of her best friends, to be with the guy Maia liked. This resulted in extremely awkward situations for everyone except Izzy because she was the only one who couldn't see Simon's feelings. And in turn, Simon was the only one who couldn't see Maia's feelings. And no one wanted to deal with being all together. Therefore, everyone tried their best to stay their separate ways.

Which totally fucking sucked, if Clary was being honest.

And to add to everything, there was Jordan. Clary met Jordan in her second block STEM keyboarding class during freshman year, and he was totally and completely in love with Maia. Of course, only Clary knew this because he was also on the football team and had a "rep to protect." Clary actually loves thinking about their first encounter.

It was the end of the first nine-weeks of school, but Clary couldn't be exempt due to the fact that she had all semester classes. Maia just so happened to be exempt and offered to go get Clary, Izzy, and herself some Mexican food for lunch. Maia dropped by before class started to see what Clary wanted (a lot could get lost in translation over text) and that was when Clary noticed it.

 _"Okay, is that right?" Maia asked Clary after repeating her order._

 _"Yep," Clary said, popping the 'p.'_

 _"Cool. I'm off to go get Izzy's and then I'll go order it. My mom wanted me to do some errands too so everything should be ready in time for the lunch bell," Maia said. See, even though Maia was only a freshman like Clary, she had been homeschooled for a while and therefore was a year older than Clary and Izzy, so she already had her license two months into the school year._

 _"Thanks. You're my hero. I love youuuuuu," Clary replied while blowing a kiss in Maia's direction._

 _"Love you too, girlie. Have fun with your midterm. Don't fail!" Maia said while blowing a kiss, winking, and walking out the door._

 _Clary chucked at that, but not loud enough to where she didn't hear the soft sigh that escaped the boy sitting next to her. Looking to her right, she saw none other than Jordan Kyle: football star and junior. He didn't seem to notice Clary looking at him at first because he was too busy staring after Maia and looking like a love-struck puppy. He suddenly felt another pair of eyes on him and turned to look at Clary quickly. He was trying to pretend he hadn't been staring at Maia, but Clary caught the emotion in his eyes and looked at him expectantly._

 _"Oh...well. You don't think there's any way you could just forget that, could you?" He asked with a hopeful grin._

 _Clary merely shook her head at him._

 _"That's fair I guess. But I'd really appreciate you not telling her that I have a huge crush on her. 'Cause you know, I've kind of got a rep to protect." Jordan delivered this line with something that can only be described as adorableness. He seriously looked like a kindergartener at that moment...and Clary just had to keep his secret._

Surprisingly, she and Jordan had gotten one class together per semester ever since, even though he was two grades ahead of her. This was because Clary had taken classes over the summer along with Simon so that they had the option to take more college courses sooner. Clary and Jordan became fast...not really "friends" (she was way too awkward to be close to someone that quick) but more like "acquaintances." They sat by each other and occasionally talked...they even worked group projects together since Clary hadn't really known anyone in the classes. Clary had grown to really like him. Jordan was funny, sweet, intelligent, and hot as hell. Maia would be lucky to have him; Jordan was funny, sweet, intelligent, and hot as hell. This was one of Clary's goals for this school year: to get her friend's love lives straightened out.

*COUGH, COUGH*

"Don't worry about me! I'll just be over here coughing my lungs out!" Clary was ripped out of her sub-conscience by Simon's voice.

"Could you possibly do it a little quieter? I'm trying not to lose my train of thought and you're being very distracting." Clary retorted, but her mind was already gone. She went to the foot of the bed where Simon was switching on his game console and grabbing the extra controller for her.

"Woah. That was unexpected. Someone's a little salty. And it's only 10 o'clock. Do you think I'm gonna be this pissy all night?" Clary joked lightly as Simon settled back onto the bed.

"I sincerely hope not. I don't think I can take that all night," Simon said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Hey!" Clary threw a pillow at his face, causing his character in Call of Duty to die.

"Sorry, not sorry. You completely ignored the movie that you chose! I could have been watching Attack on Titan," Simon said while smiling. Clary could tell he was actually a little bitter, but could never stay mad at her for long.

Clary didn't remember agreeing on a movie, but she had been completely lost in her head, so anything was possible.

"I, too, could have enjoyed watching Attack on Titan for the umpteenth time, but I just thought that we could watch something new. Change it up a bit...anyways. So, what happened with Izzy?!"

"Literally nothing. I turned around...there she was...I couldn't form actual words because I'm that big of a dork...she said hi...I stuttered but managed to get out hey...then I started to leave...she smiled and said see you later...I said sure, bye...then I left." Simon said all of this while dying during every other phrase. Hey, Clary couldn't help it if she was amazing with her finger coordination. Something that must come from her artistic nature...but it also can in handy with video games. Call of Duty especially.

"Come on, Simon. If you're gonna be that easy to beat, this is gonna be a very short night," Clary teased.

"Oh. Game on, Fray. You're toast."

They spent that last normal Friday night playing video games, eating popcorn, watching anime, staying up all night, and having hour-long conversations about nothing and everything. Neither of them knew that their friends' and their own lives would all change when they returned to school on Monday.


	2. GUYS

GUYS! I FINALLY GOT OFF MY ASS AND DID SOMETHING. I rewrote the first chapter! but since I'm changing the story some, I just went ahead and made it new! it's called "You Will Remember Me" (lol real different) but that's where I'm gonna be posting from now on! I'm planning on deleting this story since it's only 5 chapters (I know I suck) so go follow and favorite that one! hope to see you there! love you guyssss :)


	3. IMPORTANT

**So some people have still been following this story and you should go look at my rewrite! im not gonna update any more on this story except to tell you I updated on my rewrite. go follow You Will Remember Me! byeeee**


	4. READ THIS PLS

oKAY. So. I've officially deleted the first three incredibly terrible chapters of Remember Me bc the ones on my rewrite are so much better. Honestly. so PLEASE go read my rewrite! I'm actually really excited about it and I'm currently writing more than ever before! I love you guyses and want you to read the stuff I'm actually proud of. okay. peace out, Girl Scouts.


End file.
